Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system installed in a vehicle to control a lighting device that radiates light in a traveling direction of the vehicle, and relates to a device and a method for the system.
Background Art
As a light control device of this type, the configuration described such as in PTL 1 is known. The light control device described in PTL 1 includes an auxiliary light that illuminates light in a direction in which the vehicle makes a turn. The auxiliary light is configured to be turned on or off according to the steering angle.